bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uryu’s Great Plan, The Full Powered Quincy!
(Note: This is Chapter 5 of the ''Return From Exile'' story arc.) Kurotsuchi watches the battle from his monitor… “What is that fool doing?” he yelled into the room. “Is he killing himself, rather than allowing that rogue to do it? I didn’t think suicide would be an option at this point, but I guess he set up that powerful attack thinking he may need to use it but instead found himself in the middle with no chance to trap his enemy.” He scratched his head… “No. What’s this?” The dust cloud begins to fall away from the site of the explosion as Akashi looks on… A wave of reiatsu flew out from the dust knocking it away. Uryu was standing at full height a wing-like protrusion came from his right shoulder. He was wearing the uniform of a Quincy at full power, and his body was glowing with that white hot energy, his bow in his hand. “A Quincy at full power?” Akashi pondered this. “That’s a risky move. If you fail wouldn’t the resulting damage to your body eliminate your abilities?” “Not quite,” Uryu said confidently, “I’ve run into that difficulty before and over come it. However, after some research I found that I could move spirit particles into my own body allowing me to reach a state of full power without any unnecessary risks. All I needed was a significant enough amount of spirit particles and thanks to my distraction; the Seele Schneiders that I placed had time to gather a significant number of particles. Luckily I set those up during my opening barrage when you were least likely to notice. Now you see why I chose a training level weapon instead. Now to finish this!” “Don’t be too quick to think you have the upper hand, Quincy,” Akashi said confidently, “You still haven’t proven you were able to hit me.” “I had considered that problem, since you have proven that your speed clearly out matches my own,” Uryu said. “It’s just too bad you haven’t sensed my Ransotengai.” “Hm?” suddenly several hundred small strands of energy began to glow between Uryu and Akashi. “The Ransotengai?” “Its one of the Quincy’s rarest techniques,” Uryu said. “Normally it is used so that a disabled Quincy can move his limbs without using muscles, in case he is paralyzed or badly injured, but I’ve come up with a different use for it. With this many strands I’ve attached one or more strings to each of your limbs’ bones and muscles, now I have control of your body.” Uryu flicked his hand toward Akashi, and his zanpakto fell from his hand. “And if you’re wondering how I managed to attach them without you noticing, I sent them out in that initial release of reiatsu, thus concealing them. You see it was you who made a mistake in battling me.” Uryu stood there anger swelling within him. “You underestimated the Quincy!” With that he raised his large web-like bow and took aim. An immense arrow formed in his hand. “Urg,” Akashi tried to move but found that it was no use. “Quit struggling,” Uryu said, as he pulled back his bow, “and die!” “''Shuffle'',” Akashi muttered. The blade became a cloud of glowing cards, forming a barrier between them as Uryu released his attack. The sound of the explosion erupted through the Seireitei. Previous Chapter: Renji Falls in Battle, Can Uryu Defeat Akashi? Next Chapter: Byakuya Finally Arrives, Akashi’s Bankai Revealed!